Verdades y apariencias
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: Una caja de bombones y el cúmulo de sentimientos guardados durante años representaban su única esperanza de finalmente tener el valor de declarar su verdadero sentir. Sin embargo debería aprender que aquello no era suficiente, que nunca nada en ella lo era como todos podían creer. O al menos casi todos excepto aquella persona que jamás imaginó. SasuHina.


**Un one shot AU escrito hace mucho y que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de publicarlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Un intenso viento agitó las ramas de los árboles, tornándolas de una apariencia tan débil y trémula como la que ofrecían sus delicadas manos en esos instantes, las cuales aferraban aquella caja de bombones hechos con tanto esfuerzo para aquella única persona especial, y que a pesar de esto, ahora nunca serían entregados.

Y es que, ¿cómo Hinata podía pensar siquiera en entregarlos cuando contemplaba como Naruto; aquel chico de brillantes ojos azules y radiantes sonrisas que llevaba años amando en secreto (desde el primer día de primaria hasta la secundaria que compartían actualmente) recibía de aquella chica de cabello rosa y mirada esmeralda chocolates por el día de San Valentín?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta y lágrimas amenazaron con empañar su mirada, aunque quizá fuera algo tonto mostrarse así. Después de todo qué había sido ella para Naruto sino no más que una amiga, mientras que este siempre estuvo enamorado de aquella chica de carácter fuerte.

Ella nunca había sido nada.

Pero debería estar feliz por Naruto, porque a pesar de todo ella quería que él fuese feliz aunque su felicidad nunca la incluiría a ella.

Sintiendo la opresión crecer en ella al ver cómo ahora Naruto engullía los chocolates de una manera la cual aunque Sakura le reprochara por cerdo, parecía hacer muy feliz a Naruto, Hinata aferró la delicada caja entre sus manos sintiéndose estúpida por creer aquel día confesaría a sus sentimientos, y que finalmente aquel al cual había admirado y amado durante años la vería como más que una amiga.

Alzó sus perlados ojos al cielo, contemplando a algunas aves volar, perdiéndose en la lejanía, haciéndole desear igualmente poder alejarse volando de allí, desaparecer inmediatamente. Por ello inspiró con profundidad, buscando amainar el nudo que amenazaba con estallar dentro de ella, alejándose presurosa, escuchando a lo lejos la voz de su amigo Kiba llamarla sin que ella le hiciera caso. No quería que nadie la viera en tan patético estado.

Alejándose cada vez más entre los inmensos jardines de la Academia de la Hoja, solo pensaba en buscar un lugar en donde pudiera estar sola y liberar todo el dolor que carcomía su ser. Después de todo nadie debería verla de esa manera. Sería algo indigno de una Hyûga, y ella ya había traído suficiente indignidad a su clan al ser débil, y eso era algo que su padre no dejaba de recordarle.

Tras unos minutos de presurosa caminata su respiración se empezó a tornar pesada por lo cual alivió le inundó al ver unos cortos escalones que adornaban una fuente en los jardines posteriores, sin embargo al acercarse, todo su ser se paralizó al percatarse de que allí, sentado en uno de los escalones yacía Uchiha Sasuke, aquel chico temido y envidiado por algunos pero denominado «el príncipe de gélido corazón» por las chicas que le admiraban a pesar de su semblante gélido y el claro desdén con el cual solía rechazar a cualquier fémina que intentara acercarse a él.

Al verle allí Hinata tragó en seco ligeramente atemorizada. Jamás había entendido qué veían las demás en un chico como él a pesar del innegable atractivo de esos ojos oscuros y aquellas atractivas facciones. Pero más allá de eso para ella no había nada. Solo un chico de mirada fría capaz de atemorizar a cualquiera, excepto a su mejor amigo Naruto quien parecía ver en el Uchiha algo que los demás no hací se cuestionó alejarse rápidamente de allí, sin embargo algo en el semblante de Sasuke llamó su atención: sus facciones se veían como si pugnara con pensamientos que le llenaran de preocupación y dolor, y justo en ese instante, ella recordó lo que muchos comentaban desde la semana pasada acerca del intento de asesinato sufrido por Uchiha Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke y uno de los políticos más jóvenes y prometedores en la actualidad, el cual le mantenía en el hospital.

Ante esto cierta tristeza veló su mirada, recordando cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña y su querido primo Neji fue herido en el cumplimiento de su deber como detective y estuvo días recluido en el hospital. Solo que Neji jamás despertó.

Se quedó paralizada, ya no por temor sino perdida en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, mas cuando los oscuros ojos del Uchiha repararon en su presencia la sangre pareció abandonarle.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó imaginando que el Uchiha debía estar molesto por que ella hubiera interrumpido su soledad—. Y- yo lamento molestar... Ya me voy —dijo intimidada por aquella oscura mirada que la escrutaba con frialdad. Sin embargo cuando este inquirió en la caja de bombones que Hinata sostenía contra su pecho vergüenza le inundó del solo pensar en ser confundida con una de las admiradoras del chico en busca de una oportunidad con el «príncipe de gélido corazón».

Mas, este no dijo nada durante unos segundos los cuales inquietaron en demasía a Hinata, quien parecía incapaz de decir algo que pudiera negar cualquier cosa que pensara el Uchiha, hasta que finalmente este profirió un bufido de burla socarrona mientas que una leve sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Son para Naruto? —cuestionó de manera repentina.

Hinata parpadeó incrédula ante la pregunta del Uchiha mas seguidamente sus mejillas se arrebolaron intensamente.

—¿C-cómo lo sabes? — balbuceó arrepintiéndose en enseguida de lo que había admitido, sobre todo cuando la sonrisa de Sasuke se tornó en una socarrona.

Hinata sintió deseos de huir. Se sentía humillada por el Uchiha quien seguramente se lo contaría a Naruto solo para reírse de ella, y ante aquel pensamiento horror le inundó. ¡Naruto no podía enterarse de ello! No podía saber jamás de sus sentimientos.

—Creo que cualquiera se daría cuenta menos el idiota de Naruto —dijo y Hinata se sintió aún más horrorizada ante esa declaración.

—Eso no es cierto... Y-yo no...

—¿«Yo no» qué, Hyûga? Todos lo saben. Él es el único idiota que no se ha dado cuenta.

—No... —comenzó a hablar mas calló al sentirse tan herida y tan tonta.

Todos lo habían sabido durante años. Todos excepto Naruto. Eso comprobaba que él jamás la miro realmente y que jamás iba a hacerlo. Aunque eso era algo que debió haber sabido hacía años, o que incluso lo sabía pero se negaba a aceptarlo engañándose a sí misma, idealizando una admiración y siendo cobarde para admitir la verdad. Quizá su padre tenía razón: era débil. Aunque por más débil que fuera por fin veía la verdad, y a pesar de ser dolorosa y humillante se daba cuenta de que podía soportarla.

—Oye, Hyûga —le llamó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño ante la abstracción de Hinata.

Hinata parpadeó, fijando al fin su perlada mirada en Sasuke, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa levemente triste y resignada aunque en sus ojos contradictoriamente cierta determinación brillaba.

—Sasuke-kun, gracias —musitó pensando que a pesar de la rudeza del Uchiha, de que este le pareciera algo insensible y grosero gracias a este, a aquellas duras palabras ahora comprendía y aceptaba enfrentar la verdad.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —cuestionó Sasuke frunciendo aún más el ceño y viéndola como si hubiera enloquecido.

Hinata sopesó sus palabras unos instantes antes de responder:

—Naruto nunca se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos y nunca lo hará. Hoy finalmente me di cuenta de ello —dijo con suavidad mientras su vista permanecía fija en la caja entre sus manos.

Sasuke la contempló en silencio, sus oscuros ojos reflejando el entendimiento tras comprender las palabras de la fémina.

—Realmente tardaste mucho en hacerlo —dijo con un sutil tono socarrón—. Quizá te gustaba semejante idiota porque podías llegar a ser tan tonta como él.

Hinata sintió su rostro arrebolarse por la vergüenza e indignación de las palabras del Uchiha, mas antes de que pudiera marcharse o decir algo Sasuke habló de nuevo:

—Además se supone que eres una Hyûga, ¿no? Y incluso una Hyûga que fuera una «princesita» débil y mimada como tú podría superar algo tan estúpido.

Aquellas palabras ofendieron más a Hinata, pero al fijarse en los ojos del contrario, algo en el oscuro brillo de aquellos le hizo entender que esas insultantes palabras eran la manera del Uchiha de animarla, aunque de una manera muy retorcida a su parecer.

Sin embargo quién era ella para juzgar la personalidad del Uchiha. Sobre todo cuando gracias a este ahora aquella opresión que hubo sentido hacía tan solo unos momentos había amainado hasta convertirse tan solo en un doloroso recuerdo.

—¿Siempre sueles ser tan cruel? —cuestionó aunque más para sí misma porque a pesar de que admitiera que la conversación con Sasuke la hubiese ayudado, las maneras de este eran algo insensibles.

Escuchó al Uchiha reír levemente con fría sorna mientras ella se dedicaba a observar la caja que nunca había soltado y que ahora no sabía qué hacer con ella. No podía darséla a Kiba o a Shino porque quizás estos imaginarían parte de la verdad y botarla le daba pena tras el esfuerzo que puso en ella. Pero tampoco deseaba conservarla. ¿Qué hacía entonces con ella? Sin embargo al ver a Sasuke tuvo la respuesta.

Se acercó a este con cierta timidez, y al estar frente a este le ofreció los chocolates con leve indecisión.

—¿Podrías conservarlos? —preguntó algo cohibida, recibiendo de nuevo aquella mirada por parte del Uchiha que la catalogaba como si ella hubiera enloquecido—. E-es que ahora no sé qué hacer con esto y sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces —se apresuró a aclarar—, pero no tienes que comerlos. Podrías quizá darselos a Itachi-san cuando esté mejor. Son de trufas y canela. Sé que son sus favoritos y estoy segura de que le gustarán —musitó algo insegura rememorando aquella vez en que Naruto aseguró que Sasuke casi le mata porque aunque al amargado de su mejor amigo no le gustaran los dulces, al hermano de este sí le gustaban. Y por desgracia tenía los mismos gustos en chocolates que Naruto, desgracia que aumentó cuando un día la gula del rubio pudo más que su instinto de autopresevación hacia un posible asesinato por parte de Sasuke.

Ante estas palabras ligera sorpresa se plasmó fugazmente en la mirada de Sasuke, quien aceptó aquella caja más como un mero reflejo mientras su mente parecía intentar analizar el porqué de aquel conocimiento por parte de la fémina.

—Gracias..., y realmente espero que Itachi-san se recupere pronto —dijo con sinceridad, el sentimiento de una sincera comprensión acerca de la situación de Sasuke, para acto seguido alejarse un tanto presurosa y nerviosa del lugar.

Sasuke permaneció allí, contemplando como aquella delicada figura se alejaba hasta desaparecer entre el jardín. Y cuando el último rastro de Hinata se esfumó observó con irritación aquella ridícula caja que ahora tenía entre sus manos, tentado a abandonar semejante cosa allí. Mas no lo hizo sino que en lugar de ello la abrió, escrutando con mayor irritación y cierta curiosidad a aquellos delicados y perfectos bombones, como si estos pudieran darle una respuesta acerca de Hinata.

Cuando esta apareció admitió que encontró molesta su interrupción. Solamente quería estar solo, deseando en lo más profundo de él que su hermano, el único que le comprendía y amaba sinceramente de su familia tras la muerte de su madre, estuviera bien. Por ello la trató con brusquedad diciéndole aquellas cosas. Después de todo estaba molesto, frustrado y no entendía cómo aquella chica podía llevar años enamorada estúpidamente de un idiota como Naruto que nunca se daba cuenta de nada. Sin embargo al percatarse del incipiente rastro del llanto en aquellos ojos perlados creyó que quizá se había excedido puesto que aunque muchos le consideraran un bastardo (y en gran parte lo era), aquella chica no había hecho nada para que él descargara sus frustraciones en ella, más allá de que se viera tan patética sufriendo por Naruto.

Aunque, nunca esperó que la conversación con la princesita Hyûga se tornara de aquella manera, ni escuchar esas palabras ni aquel brillo de incipiente determinación en aquella chica que muchos consideraban débil e incluso tonta. Quizá la Hyûga era mucho más de lo que todos podían creer, incluyéndole a él.

Exhalando un suspiro hastiado se levantó, observando una vez más aquella caja, pero esta vez sin rastro de irritación en su semblante.

Realmente Hyûga Hinata era una persona curiosa. Nunca esperó aquellas palabras y acciones de ella ni mucho menos que conociera los gustos de su hermano.

Desde que había comenzado todo se había hastiado de recibir vanas palabras y presentes para su hermano de parte de aquel molesto «club de admiradoras» que le seguían sin parecer tener voluntad propia o al menos una mínima capacidad neuronal. Mas esta era la primera vez que recibía algo para su hermano (que a pesar de que originalmente no fuese para él) que en verdad podrían significar algo que podría agradar a Itachi, además de unas palabras llenas de sinceridad hacia el estado de su hermano que parecían reflejar en el fondo que no eran meras palabras llenas de cordialidad sino que conocían el mismo sentir que le atormentaba. Y aquello le hizo cuestionarse de nuevo su percepción sobre Hinata, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no la conocía en lo absoluto.

Después de todo qué le decía aquella apariencia de chica débil y estúpidamente tímida cuando había vislumbrado que aquella no era del todo la verdadera Hinata aunque esta pareciera aún no darse cuenta. Y ante aquel pensamiento un ínfimo indicio de sonrisa curvó sus labios y un brillo de interés cruzó su oscura mirada durante un fugaz segundo: definitivamente Hinata era una persona curiosa, a la que quizá la próxima vez debería prestar más atención.


End file.
